Once Upon a Pitch Perfect Story
by EAV13
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey go to Storybrooke to visit Stacie's friend, Ruby, and her girlfriend Emma. In the two week stay there, Emma tries to do a spell, but instead does the body switcher spell with Ruby, Stacie and Aubrey. Can they switch back before its permanent? And before one of them turns into a wolf? (Adventure Fluff with Red Swan and Staubrey. Might have a bit of Red Stacie?)
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

**So, this story idea, or a version of it was on my profile, and I said to PM me if you wanted to read something like that, and someone did, and that someone was named lesbaneseforyou, so you can thank that person too. I thought that this story might've been nice to write, and it shall be a multi-fic, and I will update more soon. -EAV13**

* * *

**Disclaimer / Leilani : This writer does not own anything except this idea. **

**Me : I finally own something!**

**Leilani : Nevermind, just lost it.**

* * *

_Aubrey's POV_

"So, let me get this straight. You're best friends with a werewolf girl named Ruby/Red Riding Hood, who lives in a cursed, magical town called Storybrooke, is friends with Snow White and 'The Savior' who broke the curse, and was born in a magical fairytale land?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in disbelief, glancing up at my girlfriend, toying with her silky brown waves.

"Yup." Stacie replied in a nonchalant tone, stroking the blonde's head in her lap, looking straight ahead at the T.V movie she was watching.

I raised her eyebrows at the tall brunette, but said nothing about it, instead I asked, "So, we're going to Storybrooke?"

Stacie silently nodded and added, "We will be leaving in a week, and staying there for two. Ruby said we could stay in the inn that she helps run."

I ran the sentences that were said over and over in her head, and when I couldn't really think of anything to say, I blurted out, "Your friends are really, really, wierd."

"Thank god! You just realized that you were wierd! I've been waiting like, three months for you to say that!" Stacie teased, faking relief, and yelped when I smacked her arm.

"Hey! Precious cargo here! F-R-A-G-I-L-E! Fragile!" The brunette jokingly stated, but yelped again when I smacked her, harder this time.

"Someone has anger-issues," She muttered, rubbing her arm and frowning down at me.

I shrugged, focusing back on the T.V screen, contemplating what the week might be like.

* * *

"Why did you pack so much? You don't need to bring your whole closet," I huffed, panting as I lugged two of Stacie's bags to the red mustang v6 convertible that I borrowed from my brother.

"What are you talking about? This is less than what I _should_ bring!" Stacie objected, carrying her last bag and mine, throwing them in the leather backseat of the car.

"Remind me to not go on vacation with you," I sighed, taking in gulps of air as I finally heaved the last bag into the trunk, or backseat, and hopped in the passenger seat as Stacie revved up the engine as she sat down in the driver's seat.

Stacie just turned gave me a wink, a wolfish grin and drove.

* * *

"So, you haven't actually seen this girl in person before?" I asked, slightly worried and frowning.

"Nope, she was my pen pal in the since... a year or two ago?" Stacie replied unsurely, tapping her fingers on the wheel as she turned left onto the main road.

"_A year or two ago?_" I frowned, and ranted, "Stace, we don't even know if this person is a girl, she or he, could be a serial killer for all we know, more like, don't know, you haven't even met her, we could be walking straight into a trap, how come I've never heard of Storybrooke before? And what if werewolves aren't real, because I'm pretty sure Snow White and Red Riding Hood only exist in fairytales. And they're cursed, but the savior, Emma, breaks the curse and is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and magic and Fairy Tale Land exists? I mean-"

I was cut off by Stacie leaning over and kissing me on the lips.

"We're here." Stacie whispered softly, turning the engine off and pulling the keys out.

Suddenly I whipped her head around, looking everywhere around myself, surveying my surroundings as Stacie started hauling bags out of the car.

"Are you gonna help or what Bree?" Stacie asked, leaning on the car for support as she carried her three huge bags out of the car.

I took another long look at the inn, town and woods behind it, and then hopped out of the car, helping Stacie with the other bags.

As we lugged our bags towards the inn, I started wondering and guessing what Ruby would be like.

Would she be blonde?

Is she really a werewolf?

Is she nice?

Would her girlfriend be nice?

Is she pretty?

Do fairytales exist?

Thoughts buzzed and whirred around in my head, bouncing around in my brain.

Stacie pushed open the old-school wooden door to the inn, and I followed her inside the cozy, quaint, stylish inn.

"Hello and welcome to Granny's Inn how may I help you?" A voice asked from the front desk.

Stacie and I turned to see a tall, brunette wearing a loose red t-shirt, leather jacket (sleeves pulled up to her elbows), combat boots, and dark skinny jeans.

She flashed us a bright smile, as Stacie looked at the girl curiously, and after a moment or two, a look of recognition flashed across her face, and a smile broke out on her face.

_"Ruby?" _The brunette singer wondered out loud, as if to confirm her suspicions, curiosity clear and evident in her voice.

A look of confusion spread out across Ruby's features, but left as quick as it came, surprise replacing it, as she nodded and replied by asking, "Stacie?"

A bigger smile appeared on Stacie's face, if that was possible, and she dropped her bags and ran up to the other brunette, an extra bounce in her step, giving the waitress a tight, friendly hug, both of them speaking excitedly and loud, talking about random things.

I just watched awkwardly, shifting my feet, overhearing, "I remember you from a picture you sent me- You look prettier in person- You're really tall - We are the same height,- Oh, right."

A small, amused, discreet smile graced my lips from the conversation I was overhearing.

By the way, it **isn't** eavesdropping, they are just talking really loud and are only like 10 feet away from me.

It's hard to _not_ hear it.

Steps from the staircase lightly creaked under someone's weight, and I looked up to see another blonde creeping down the stairs, looking at the commotion down here.

My gaze shifted over to the two other girls, completely unaware of anything going on around them.

I slowly raked my eyes over the other blonde, assessing her, trying to figure her out.

So, from the way her eyes lit up by the sight of Ruby, and the waitress glanced up at the blonde, eyes also lighting up, they were either together, and that blonde was Emma, or they both had crushes on each other when Ruby was in a relationship.

And the latter is less likely.

I couldn't figure anything else about the girl, she seemed... Unreadable?

When the greeting exchanges and loud, excited talking had died down, a comfortable silence had fallen over the four of us, Emma now at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall, and everyone's eyes switching from person to person.

Ruby, ever the silence breaker, was the first to talk.

"Stacie, Aubrey this is my girlfriend, Emma," Ruby started, her gaze lingering on Emma, trying to read her expression.

"And Emma, this is Aubrey sand Stacie, my friends I talked to you about."

Emma was doing the same thing I was earlier, she was assessing Stacie and I with cautious eyes.

It seemed she had the same idea as I had in mind.

_Are they dangerous?_

I could see that question bouncing around in her head, and from the way she was looking at us, something made me think she was professional.

We waited a good, long minute until Emma finally deemed us not dangerous.

She stuck her hand out for me to shake, which I did, and after, she dropped her hand down saying,

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

**What do you think? Like it? Sorry I took so long to make this, lesbaneseforyou, I didn't have enough time. So, this is just the first chapter out of many, and don't worry, Emma will warm up to Stacie and Aubrey, eventually. I might even put in some Red Stacie in there, like Red and Stacie kissing? I don't know yet if I should, but if I do, it's going to be near the end. -EAV**


	2. Wrong Spell Emma!

**Well, you loyal fans convinced me to continue this. For the Red Swan and Staubrey fandom! Luv you guys. - EAV  
**

* * *

**Emma: EAV does not own anything affiliated with this story except for the plotline.**

**Ruby: How much did you get paid?**

**Stacie: 20.**

**Aubrey: How do you know?**

**Stacie: I have my ways...**

**Emma: I need to keep a better eye on you...**

* * *

_Stacie's POV_

It's been 3 days since Aubrey and I have arrived.

In that stay, I found all crazy stuff there, but it was actually very easy to believe.

I guess it just fit in with the mysterious town.

But everyone there was pretty friendly, except for that mayor, Regina I think?

Anyway, all she did was eye me and grunt.

Emma said that she likes me, because she didn't say one sarcastic comment to me.

Okay?

What really surprised me is that Emma had super-magical-powers.

Like, the blonde sheriff could barely get up to get a glass of water because she was a little lazy.

Well, actually it did make sense that Emma had powers, I mean, born of true love?

That sounds legitimate.

I tend to believe thing easily I guess.

But, today, Emma wanted to show us her abilities apparently.

She said she could levitate.

* * *

"Sure..." I drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"I can!" The sheriff pouted, causing Ruby and I to giggle.

"What'd I miss?" Aubrey asked curiously, settling down near me on the couch in our room in the inn.

"Emma said she can levitate," I replied, putting air quotes around the word levitate.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as Emma gave me a little shove which caused me to fall off the couch.

I frowned and pouted as the blonde put on her best innocent, 'i didn't do anything look'.

Giving a small smile, I climbed back on the couch as Emma picked up her magic book she got from Regina.

Ruby waited patiently on the arm of the couch, watching Emma intently.

Aubrey leaned into me as I kissed the top of her head, glancing up as the other blonde exclaimed a triumphant 'Yes!' and then continued to complete the enchantment.

I looked over to Ruby, who had this confused look of deja vu on her face, and then gasped as she quickly strode over to Emma, her eyes wide and her words urgent, but soon became drowned out by the sound of something whirring, and the book, along with Emma's hands lighting up a bright shade of gold.

"Shit!" I couldn't help but cuss as the world became enveloped in a bright light, and I could feel excruciating pain, as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

Whirring sounds faded and I couldn't help but feel deaf, and blind, as the world suddenly became dark.

The pain was still there, and I suddenly could hear screaming.

Screaming everywhere.

Not just me.

It was everyone.

The pain hurt so much more though.

A thousand thoughts bounced around in my head, my pulse racing, my heart thumping wildly, and before I could even start to comprehend anything, I blacked out, the sounds droning and fading away for good.

* * *

"Wake up," Someone whispered to me.

I just groaned and rolled onto my side.

The person kept on poking me, and I huffed as I carefully sat up, my sides hurting, as if I had just ran 5 miles.

Clutching my sides, I stood, looking around.

Everything looked normal enough, and nothing felt any different.

I still remembered Emma's spell though.

What was that about?

Shaking my head and frowning, I tried to walk, but it felt like trying to walk through quicksand, and my legs felt like jelly.

I sighed as walking was futile, and resorted to crawling to the sofa and sitting down on it.

Looking to the floor, I noticed Emma on the floor, next to..

_Me. _

What the?

I could feel someone prod me again, and I looked to my left, where Aubrey was sitting on the couch, a perfectly calm look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, shifting closer to her.

"I think I switched bodies instead of levitating." Aubrey said sheepishly, giving me a small smile.

"What are you-" I was about to ask, but stopped as the gears turned in my head.

"Emma?" I asked incredulously, a look of disbelief on my face.

She nodded silently, watching as the other's woke.

I was the one to wake up first.

Or more like, whoever was in my body woke up before whoever was in Emma's body did.

The girl groaned and hissed in pain, but tried to stand up anyways.

She unsteadily walked over on shaky legs and plopped down onto the couch, gripping the leather tightly.

Finally, she took in her surroundings, and sighed, "Emma, I thought you had that spell down,"

"Well, I'm sorry for not looking better. The spell said levitating!" The sheriff huffed out, crossing her arms.

"Ruby?" I asked the other brunette.

The girl just nodded wearily, and we sat in silence as who must've been Aubrey awoke.

* * *

We were all on the couch now, and we discussed what to do now.

"What do we do though?" I heard Aubrey ask.

"I'm pretty sure the spell is temporary, so it should wear off sooner or later," Ruby answered.

"I read that it would only last like a day or two." Emma added, yawning as she moved to stand.

Watching Emma try to stand in Aubrey's body was like watching a baby deer stand up for the first time, unsteady and shaky, falling here and there too.

I couldn't help but laugh as Emma shot me her best death glare she could while still focusing on the task at hand.

After she stood, Ruby was next, standing easily and with grace, stunning Emma, as Ruby just smirked and reached the door.

The blonde muttered something incoherent, and Ruby only grinned, "I've been in a body switching spell before Emma,"

Emma huffed, and reached the door, where Ruby planted a kiss on Emma's lips.

It was weird watching Emma and Ruby kiss, because mostly, they were in Aubrey and I's bodies.

Sighing I rose, it was my turn to cross to the door.

I took one step, then another, and then it was easy enough, just planting one foot in front of the other, just a simple mantra I played in my head, focusing so easily, and soon my steps became swift and I reached the door, where Emma just frowned, as Ruby teased, "See Emma, even she can make it across."

Emma rolled her eyes and gently pushed Ruby, and they made their way out of the door, Aubrey and I following behind.

Aubrey had made it across easily too, which caused Ruby to giggle and tease Emma further.

When we finally made it downstairs, I could hear other occupants snoring in their rooms.

Ruby made a quiet signal to us, and we carefully treaded out the door.

Once outside, I shivered, the morning air was cold enough to get frostbite.

Luckily, Ruby's body was naturally warm so I didn't really have to worry.

I could see Aubrey, no _Emma _stomping her feet in the cold, shivering.

Ruby whined about not having her werewolf heat anymore, and Aubrey stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets.

The waitress then suggested we all go to the diner, since she had to go there for the early shift anyway.

We all agreed pretty quickly, hot cocoa on our minds.

"How do we explain this?" I asked Ruby, who was rubbing her hands together as Emma drove.

"I have no idea, but it's not going to be hard. Charming and Snow will understand easy enough. The only thing we need to worry about is Regina and Granny."

Aubrey and I had questioning looks on our faces, so she quickly said, "Never ending teasing from both of them."

Emma grunted, but nodded along.

* * *

The diner was cozy, and warm, and we all got hot cocoa and went off on our own discussions.

Emma was talking to her parents with Aubrey, for proof, and Ruby was talking to her grandmother.

The diner was closed for the morning and afternoon due to our,_ predicament. _

I sat down in a booth near a window, watching with amusement as Emma stuttered and whined about Aubrey's body, who defensively shot back with something smart.

Which led them to an argument which Granny broke up.

The blondes glared at each other, grunting and huffing, but sat down in the same booth, next to Emma's parents.

I looked up to see Ruby, moving to sit opposite me.

She smiled, saying, "It's nice here, I love it when it snows,"

I nodded, looking out the window, and saw a few small flecks falling from the sky, landing on the pavement.

It never snowed in Georgia, and this seemed so cool.

"You know, if you're going to be me, you're going to have to learn how to be a werewolf," Ruby stated, breaking me out of my stupor.

It made sense.

Wouldn't want me rampaging around and killing people now would we?

Nodding, I watched as Ruby stood, up and signaled for me to follow her.

Emma was looking over her shoulder at Ruby, who mouthed something to her, and the blonde stood, tugging Aubrey with her.

Aubrey looked at me confused, and I shrugged, pointing at Ruby.

We went around back, where the waitress stopped, and whispered something to Emma.

"Since you are the werewolf Stacie, you'll need to know how to control it, and this goes for all of you. Just in case if this is like the switch I had in back in what Emma calls, 'Fairytale Land."

The sheriff came back with a red cloak in her hand, and gave it to Ruby, who gave a smile and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"It helps," She assured, and feeling its warmth I wrapped it tighter, breathing in an earthly scent.

"When's the next full moon?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know, maybe around in three days?" Ruby replied, biting her lip in thought.

"I'm going to warn M&M and David just in case," Emma stated, running back inside.

I followed as Ruby led Aubrey and I back inside, getting us hot cocoas.

Sighing, I looked at Aubrey, who was looking outside with wonder.

"Snow's new," I commented, pressing my hand against the cold glass.

She nodded, and blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Yeah, you guys should go outside later, Snow and Charming are going to make a snow-man and snow-angels," Ruby piped in, bringing us our drinks, and walking away, as Charming/David yelled, "Snow is making _snow-angles and snow-men!" _

I laughed with Aubrey as Snow gently whacked his arm.

Smiling I looked up at Aubrey and linked our hands.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ruby and Emma giggling and hugging, watching as the snow fell harder.

Sighing in content, I drank a sip of hot cocoa.

I could get used to this.

Not the body-switching part, or the magical stuff, but everything else seemed...

Right?

I don't know if that was the correct word to choose, but it was what I was feeling right now.

Everything in its place, everything peaceful.

I grinned and looked back out the window, seeing the moon in the sky, even though it was the morning.

Looking back at Aubrey, I could tell she was happier here too.

* * *

**Sorry for the sucky ending to this chapter, and it was rushed. This was sorta just a filler chapter for what's going to happen next.** **Till next time! - EAV**


End file.
